


когда мы вместе, никто не круче

by gallyanim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Gunplay, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: — Мия Осаму, — перед Осаму присел тот самый человек, которого требовалось выследить и прикончить, не оставляя следов. Холодные зелёные глаза вперились в лицо, и Осаму зажмурился.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	когда мы вместе, никто не круче

**Author's Note:**

> осаму и суна по [картинке](https://twitter.com/ODDINARI/status/1335345779288932352?s=19) в нашу с сашей общую якудза ау <3
> 
> хоупфулли в перспективе тут появится тег энемиз ту лаверз и вообще больше текстов! :D

Выследить, прикончить. Не оставлять следов. Сразу исчезнуть с места убийства. Не дать никому выследить себя. Всё элементарно и очевидно, всё отточено до мелочей. Пройдено множество раз — наверное, уже сотню насчитал бы, если бы захотел считать.

Было. Было элементарно. Сейчас всё уже стало настолько сложно и хреново, насколько только могло стать. Блядь.

С головы стянули мешок, светлее не стало. Осаму осоловело моргнул и тут же зашипел прямо в клейкую ленту на губах, когда его толкнули в плечо. Упал, ебнулся плечом о каменный пол. В глазах прыгнули звёздочки от резкой острой боли, а потом нудно заныла старая рана, в том месте, куда его зацепили на одном из первых дел. Если бы боль была его главной проблемой, да.

Если и будет, то явно не такая ерундовая. Все нынешние ощущения в плече ещё покажутся нежным массажем, когда мрази из Инаризаки примутся за Осаму всерьёз.

Его встряхнули, помогли удержаться на коленях. В голове шумело, и Осаму попытался сконцентрироваться на ноющем плече, чтобы хоть как-то собрать себя из никчёмной каши в сознание. Лучше бы, конечно, просто сдох сразу, но умельцы здесь те ещё — хорошо прицелились, славно, попали четко в икру. Кровь, кстати, уже не текла; видимо, они же и остановили. Живым нужен. Может, рассчитывают какой-нибудь информации выбить перед тем, как выбьют дух.

— Мия Осаму, — перед Осаму присел тот самый человек, которого требовалось выследить и прикончить, не оставляя следов. Холодные зелёные глаза вперились в лицо, и Осаму зажмурился, чтобы ни в коем случае не дать удовольствия найти у него во взгляде налёт страха смерти или боли. Тогда его тронула за подбородок рука в мягкой кожаной перчатке, пробежалась по челюсти.

— Что-то мы негостеприимные, — сказал невидимый Суна Ринтаро. Ладонь, которая так осторожно сейчас трогала Осаму за лицо, почти что поглаживая, нащупала край ленты на рту. В следующую секунду щёки загорелись рваным огнём, но дышать стало неизмеримо легче. Осаму рефлекторно схватил ртом воздух, выгнулся спиной наверх, выпрямляя шею. Вдохнул снова, хоть и противно было так выказывать свою слабость. Жить хотелось всё-таки; конечно, сдохнуть сразу было бы лучше, чем перед смертью почувствовать, как выдавливают глаза или ломают пальцы по одному, а потом выдергивают из них ногти. Лучше, чем умирать, корчась от боли и слушая, как Суна Ринтаро тихо усмехается шершавыми смешками победителя.

Несмотря на весь свой послужной список длиной в руку, Осаму всё равно был таким до противного обычным человеком, таким дурацким и простым, цеплялся за малейший шанс и не мог себя остановить. Как только стало можно дышать глубже — сразу воспользовался и задышал.

Осаму провёл языком по нёбу и с громким харкающим звуком сплюнул прямо перед собой. Жалость-то какая, не попал прямо на глянцевый черный носок модного ботинка перед собой.

Суна брезгливо двинул ногой в бок, но по губам отчего-то не хлестанул. Наверное, тоже побрезговал, перчатки пожалел.

— Вот наглая тварь, — сказал он невыразительным голосом. Оскорбление у Суны звучало так скучно, будто он произносил его просто из чувства долга, нежели от злобы и желания задеть. Шмотье марать не хотел, а в остальном выходки уже пойманного, связанного и беспомощного Осаму его заботили мало.

— Я думаю, что один справлюсь.

Новое прикосновение гладкой кожи перчатки по челюсти, теперь всего одним пальцем. Суна водил по его лицу то ли с ювелирной, то ли с хирургической осторожностью. Наверное, присматривался, как лучше снимать кожу; ничего другого Осаму от него или его тупых амбалов-охранников не ожидал. Слишком живы были в памяти все истории про Инаризаки, с которыми столкнулся, пока готовился к делу.

Первый провал Мии Осаму, чтоб их всех взорвало нахрен.

Амбалы немного поспорили с Суной, один из них демонстративно двинул ногой Осаму по ребрам. Отскочил, впрочем, почти сразу, и губы Осаму почти скривились в ухмылку от того, как Суне наверняка хватило буквально одного ледяного взгляда для восстановления дисциплины. В итоге охранники, конечно, ушли прочь. Остались сидеть под дверью — под дверью чего-то, где бы они ни были. Осаму не имел ни малейшего представления, где находится. Да и в общем не всё ли равно.

— Не вини себя, — Суна вновь присел перед ним, глядя глаза в глаза, — ты же сам понимаешь, мы тебя взяли не потому что ты плохой снайпер.

Осаму подобрался и сплюнул ещё раз. В лицо не попал, целиться сейчас вряд ли мог в принципе. Суна не двинул ни единым мускулом.

— Наоборот, ты здесь исключительно из-за того, что ты слишком хороший снайпер.

Он говорил тягучими, ленивыми фразами — почему-то без кансайского диалекта, которого Осаму подсознательно ожидал от любых инаризачьих шишек. Шестёрок наверняка нанимали по всей Японии, но как-то слабо верилось, что в клане мало-мальски приличную должность мог занять какой-то пришлый облезлый котяра. Осаму особо ничего про Суну не знал, только то, что он умудрился перейти дорожку кому-то очень влиятельному и очень богатому. Достаточно богатому, чтобы нанять Осаму для устранения помех и убедить его не задавать вопросов.

— Мы тебя давно вели, а потом ты зачем-то решил в меня стрелять. Ну не дурак ли ты, Мия Осаму?

Суна погладил его по лицу рукой, хлопнул по всё ещё горящей щеке. Осаму дёрнулся и качнулся вбок, пытаясь уклониться от чёртовой черной перчатки. Бесполезные усилия, понятное дело, Суна одним движением вернул его обратно и теперь положил руку на горло. Сдавил едва заметно — но ровно так, чтобы у Осаму не было сомнений в том, насколько профессионально Суна умеет душить людей.

— Дурак, конечно, — вздохнул Суна и отпустил. Он встал, сделал несколько шагов вокруг Осаму и остановился сзади.

— Надеюсь, тебе хотя бы хорошо платят за дурость. А теперь включи мозг и расскажи, кто готов за это платить.

Осаму не шелохнулся и ни слова не произнёс. Ну да, ожидаемо. Хочет, чтобы он слил информацию, а потом, как только Осаму закроет рот, от него таки избавятся. Не то чтобы молчание обещало какой-то более приятный исход, но всё равно лучше попробовать так, чем сразу колоться, как трухлявая деревяшка.

— Я сказал, — ровно произнёс Суна, — что очень советую включить мозг в твоей красивой башке.

В следующее мгновение Осаму согнулся и закашлялся; между лопаток встала и упёрлась тяжёлая ступня, придавливая вниз. Казалось, ещё чуть-чуть — и Суна проломит ему позвоночник нахрен тем самым глянцевым ботинком, который не удалось хотя бы обплевать. Все мысли вышибло намертво, только кровью в ушах стучало одно сплошное — сука, сука, сука, ненавижу, какая ж ты сука.

Сейчас Осаму был бы готов убить Суну Ринтаро просто так, без денег и заказа, исключительно для собственного удовольствия. Красиво всадить пулю в один из тёмных зрачков с зелёной радужкой вокруг, насладиться тем, как его тело обмякает, и спокойно пойти есть удон с карри. Чёрт подери, Осаму же с утра едва успел сожрать на завтрак два онигири и всё. Не о такой последней в своей жизни еде он мечтал.

Наконец Суна перестал вдавливать его в пол. Облегчение, как и с лентой на рту, пришло мгновенно; вот ещё нога на спине вынуждала Осаму согнуться лбом к своим же коленям, а вот он смог выпрямиться и чёртовы ботинки опять стояли перед ним. Все перемены — на расстоянии доли секунд.

— Ты просто так, что ли, решил в меня пострелять? — вздохнул Суна. Послышался знакомый треск, скрежет, щелчок кобуры — и в шею Осаму, немного пониже уха и рядом с краем челюсти, упёрлось холодное дуло пистолета.

— Ну ты же всё-таки не настолько тупой, чтобы пытаться меня убить для развлечения? Я дорого стою.

— Мешок говна ты стоишь, — наконец высказался Осаму. Сердце рвануло куда-то к кадыку и билось в горле, как будто ударяясь о края давящего на кожу пистолета. — И кольт у тебя говно. Элита хренова, а ходишь с дерьмом собачьим вместо ствола.

Суна двинул кольтом вбок, тяжело ткнул в подбородок, и Осаму пришлось поднять голову, посмотреть на него снизу вверх. У Суны на губах играла усмешка, которую можно было бы посчитать почти довольной, если бы Осаму сам же не назвал его говном минуту назад и если бы взгляд не был по-прежнему острым, холодным и безжалостным.

— Вот поэтому мы тебя и вели, — хмыкнул Суна, пропуская ругань мимо ушей. Дулом он нажал на подбородок Осаму снизу ещё сильнее. Заболела теперь и шея от того, как Осаму приходилось держать голову запрокинутой назад. — Хороший мастер по оружию всегда ценен. Кита-сан давно на тебя глаз положил. Жаль, что ты всё-таки настолько идиот.

Осаму выдохнул. Ничего подобного он не знал, не ожидал и, наверное, тупо было надеяться на то, что теперь его всё-таки не станут ни калечить, ни убивать из-за былых намерений.

— Давай ты всё-таки мирно расскажешь, кто отвалил тебе тот мешок говна, и тогда сможешь уйти отсюда своими ногами.

Суна улыбнулся, и пистолет переместился к губам Осаму.

— Не очень далеко, правда.

Рот раскрылся сам собой, просто непроизвольным рефлексом, и холодный широкий ствол мгновенно лёг на язык. Тяжело, и опасно, и омерзительно. Если бы Осаму мог сейчас говорить, он бы облил Суну помоями ещё хуже, чем в предыдущий раз, но ничего вменяемого со стволом во рту он выдавить из себя не мог. Прикрыл глаза, сомкнул губы. Смотрелось наверняка чудовищно унизительно; чувствовалось, по крайней мере, именно так, особенно когда рот переполнился слюной и та мелко потекла по чертовому кольту. Суна слегка повернул пистолет в сторону, играя.

— Просто замечательно, — сказал он. Мягкая кожа перчатки легла Осаму на волосы, и Суна гадким снисходительным жестом погладил его по голове. — Ты всё с таким наслаждением в рот берёшь? А ещё выебывался, что тебе мой пистолет не нравился.

Двинул стволом ещё раз — в другую сторону, потом вверх. Металлическая горечь заполнила сознание, и Осаму мельком подумал — может быть, смерть такая и должна быть на вкус. Дуло прижалось к его нёбу, холодное и суровое, как сам Суна.

— Я всажу всю обойму, — сказал тот и опять погладил Осаму по волосам. — Но я не хочу этого делать. И Кита-сан не хочет, чтобы я это делал. И ты ведь тоже не хочешь? Верно? Ты хочешь ещё больше денег, чем тебе обещали за меня?

Возможно, стоило ненавидеть себя за то, что он продолжал надеяться. Наверняка Суна врал, с чего бы ему не врать, с чего бы ему что-то там предлагать, когда Осаму абсолютно не в состоянии торговаться на равных. Но Осаму уцепился за тонкую ниточку надежды сразу же. Раз речь зашла о деньгах, да ещё и о сравнении одних сумм с другими, может быть, оставалась самая малая вероятность, что они с Инаризаки таки разойдутся без чьих бы то ни было смертей.

Он кивнул — насколько позволяло нынешнее положение. Суна фыркнул насмешливо и, будучи невыносимой сукой, скорее всего ещё с ноткой презрения. Пистолет сразу не убрал, сначала не отказал себе в удовольствии ещё немного помучать. У Осаму во рту, наверное, не осталось точки, куда не ткнулся противный, измазанный его же слюной ствол. Прошелся по внутренним сторонам щек, прижался тяжёлым металлом к самому корню языка, стукнулся о зубы. Осаму тупо смотрел наверх Суне в лицо, прямо в прищуренные глаза, и надеялся, что не блеванет, если пистолет залезет слишком глубоко в глотку. Кругом крутилась в голове мешанина из обрывочных ругательств и бесконечного — не смей, не реагируй, не дергайся, вкуса нет, холода нет, не реагируй.

— Никто тебе, конечно, ни йены просто так не даст, — проговорил Суна медленно, когда наконец наигрался и вытащил пистолет. Стоял и со скучающим видом обтирал ствол салфеткой от слюны, а Осаму опять пытался отдышаться у его ног и чуть не тыкался лицом в колени. — Но ты можешь прийти к нам и заработать гораздо больше, чем тебе когда-либо заплатят со стороны.

Осаму зажмурился и выплюнул имя. Короткое, звенящее, наверняка ужасно опасное. Наверняка если те люди узнают, что он их сдал Суне и всем Инаризаки, ему придётся бояться новых преследований. Но с другой стороны… видимо, Осаму теперь будет не один.

— Я бы тебя всё-таки пристрелил, — почти с сожалением пробормотал Суна и снова поднял его лицо вверх, чтобы Осаму не мог избежать его взгляда. — Но Кита-сан не любит лишней мокрухи. И твой братец наверняка мстительная заноза в заднице.

От упоминания Ацуму вспыхнули уши; может, конечно, интерес Инаризаки к нему и не был никак связан к Осаму. Просто сейчас, с ладонью Суны у себя на челюсти и едва избавившись от его пистолета у себя во рту, отделаться от чувства, что это он облажался и подставил не только самого себя, не выходило никак. А впрочем, может быть, им и обоим будет лучше так. Не пытаться лавировать между крупными семьями и искать заказы в совсем тёмных местах, а иметь какую-то стабильность, насколько она вообще здесь возможна.

— У Киты-сана на вас обоих большие планы, — сказал Суна удовлетворенно. Он всё ещё оглаживал челюсть Осаму рукой в перчатке, потом сдавил всей пятерней с двух сторон, больно вжимаясь подушечками пальцев в щёки. Притянул к себе почти вплотную и выдохнул, едва не коснувшись губами рта Осаму:

— А может быть, и у меня тоже.


End file.
